The embodiments herein relate generally to a watering device for honeybees to hydrate them that in turn increases honey production as well pollination by bees.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed the watering devices did not contain a landing step for bees that led to drowning of the bees. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.